gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 317 - The Eagle Soars High
Ch. 316 - When the Dust Settles Ch. 318 - The Soccer Dream CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A Suspicion Travel to Arts and Craft Day Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Arts and Crafts Day Time Warp 2. Stars and Stripes Place 4 4th July Flag Topiary in the Garden 3. A Diner Chat Return to Sunset Boulevard Diner Find 12 hidden objects in Sunset Boulevard Diner 4. Checking Up Travel to Independence Day Parade Find 12 hidden objects in Independence Day Parade 5. Leaves of Freedom Have 3 4th July Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 4th July Flag Topiary to Level 2 6. Minor Adjustment Travel to Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Loop Match 12 details in Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Loop 7. A Bird's View Return to Speedway Balloon Race Find 12 hidden objects in Speedway Balloon Race 8. Sky Lit Up Travel to Fireworks in the Sky Find 12 hidden objects in Fireworks in the Sky 9. Display of Power Travel to Commander In Chief Paradox Find 6 differences in Commander In Chief Paradox 10. Rooted Faith Upgrade 1 4th July Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 4th July Flag Topiary to Level 3 11. A Patriot's Journey Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 317 scenes Have 1 Chateau-Thierry Monument in the Garden 12. Complete the Cake Ingredients Collect the American Cake and place it in your Garden. 13. Memories of War Upgrade 1 Chateau-Thierry Monument to Level 2 Upgrade 1 4th July Tree to Level 3 14. War Torn Times Upgrade 1 Chateau-Thierry Monument to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Chateau-Thierry Monument to Level 5 15. Build Mount Rushmore Complete the Mount Rushmore Wonder 16. Mountain of Presidents Upgrade the Mount Rushmore to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Art and Crafts Day Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Art and Crafts Day Time Warp! 3 Star Independence Day Parade Earn 3 stars in Independence Day Parade! 3 Star Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Loop! 3 Star Fireworks in the Sky Earn 3 stars in Fireworks in the Sky! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 317 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 317 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 317 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A Suspicion Ch.317/S.1 - Arts and Crafts Day Time Warp I'm so confused to what's happening now. What's Enrique doing here? Enrique, what are you doing here? Uh... I was here investigating a mission! What are you and Quincy doing here? We were lead here by a note which said the mole in the Time Society will be found here! Hey, Quincy? Could I have a word with you in private please? This is all very confusing. Was this all planned? Quincy, the actual reason why I'm here is because I also found a note that said the Time Signature Logs would be here! And guess what? I found them! I have a suspicion. But I'm going to ask Enrique straight out. Quest:A Diner Chat Ch.149/S.5 - Sunset Boulevard Diner I'm intrigued. Who is this person playing pupet master in the backlines? Enrique, I know you have been a member of the Society for a long time. But based on what the note said, there is a mole in the Society... and the note lead us to you. I just have to get it straight with you since I consider you a friend. Is there anyting that we should know? Tessa, I appreciate that you are upfront about this. But I am not a mole. In fact, what is more concerning is the fact there is someone out there who has got us suspecting each other. I agree with Enrique. I trust him with my life Tessa, he's been with us for a long, long time. There is absolutely no chance he'd betray the Society. I'm not too happy with the accusation. But I'll let it slide for now, considering there are bigger things at play here. Quest:Checking Up Ch.367/S.5 - Independence Day Parade Hey there! Glad you could join me here. I need some help. With the Parade coning up, we're making sure everything's fine. Don't want another ChronoBot incident like the one we had at Mardi Gras. That's strange. I am picking up signs of a Temporal charge around here. Do you see anything? Let's take a look around just to be sure. Any luck? I'm still seeing the Temporal charge in my scanner. We're at the exact *supposed* location of the Temporal charge. But it is nowhere to be found! Wait a minute. The calibration of my scanner! Quest:Minor Adjustment Ch.317/S.3 - Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Loop I figured it out! My scanner was calibrated wrong! The scanner was calibrated just for location, not for the era. That is why we couldn't see the Temporal Charge. We were in the right place, but not at the right time. Let me make a few adjustments... and we're done. There it is! I knew it! I'll diffuse this charge, but this will trigger an anomaly. That is when you do your thing. Yes, a Time Loop showed up as expected. Good job taking care of it! I suppose it was just a coincidence. A job well done nonetheless! I'll keep an eye out just in case. The day is not over yet! Quest:A Bird's View Ch.154/S.5 - Speedway Balloon Race Well hello there! Fancy a balloon ride? I've always been a big fan of the Independence Day Parade. Figured I would have a different view of the Parade this year! Well, that was mighty interesting! For one, I couldn't see a thing! I think I flew a few thousand feet higher than I ought to have. Well, there are other ways of enjoying Independence Day! I'll see you again, fellow traveler! Quest:Sky Lit Up Ch.317/S.4 - Fireworks in the Sky It's time for the Fireworks! Ain't missing that for anything! Yes, this is something that we can't afford to miss. It is not a daily occurance! It is! And I love the fireworks. Always got me pumped for getting things done! Here it starts! I'd always wonder how a fireworks display was engineered. It was always is an amazing sight! And in that light. Happy Independence Day! That was a great show. I needed a distraction and I got just what I needed! Quest:Display of Power Ch.317/S.5 - Commander In Chief Paradox I need your help! You need to be my partner today! The Commander in Chief is visiting the Navy today. I wanted to watch! Also, a Paradox is likely to pop-up here. That's where you step in! I admit my methods might have been a little cheeky. But it's a Paradox, and that's your specialty! You are by far, the most talented agent when it comes to fixing a Paradox, and I'm a robot! That's saying a lot! You are by far, the most talented agent when it comes to fixing a Paradox, and I'ma a robot! That's saying a lot! That was quite an impressive display! I can see why the American Navy is feared worldwide.